Hydra Bot
:This is the remake by Herbert. Were you looking for the original Hydra or the Hydra Head? The Hydra Bot is an altered version of the Hydra. It was reconstructed by Herbert. The Hydras' attacks are the same as in the Medieval Party, with the exceptions that they now shoot more lasers at a time, shoot slightly faster, and take slightly less damage when hit. Both Herbert and Klutzy switch bots throughout the battle. Defeating the Hydra Bot Once the player enters the room, they are encountered by Herbert P. Bear. After a brief conversation about Herbert's new invention, the Hydra Bot. Herbert then starts using the Hydra Bot to blast the five spaces along the EPF Rooftop. The player must dodge the attacks, and use the same techniques from Ye Knight's Quest 3 to defeat the three heads (red, blue and yellow). Once all three are defeated, Herbert and Klutzy, who were repairing the bots, use escape pods to retreat. The player may then take two rewards: the EPF Badge Pin, and one of the three Hydra Heads (a furniture item). Tips *Gary the Gadget Guy has left some helpful inventions for the player: the "Laser Shield 3000" and the "Cauldron 3000". *A space that is about to be hit by an attack will faintly glow the color of the attacking head. *Each bot shoots a different form of attack at the player **The red hydra head blasts fire at the player. This one should be the most concern, since if it hits the player with fire, they will be sent back to the Everyday Phoning Facility. **The blue hydra head blasts ice at the player. Any player on the space cannot help defeat the bot until after the ice has broken. **The yellow bot blasts what resembles a laser-beam. Although they look dangerous, they do not harm the player in any way. *To defeat the red head, the player(s) must throw snowballs at the head while avoiding the fire. *To defeat the blue head, the player(s) must hit the "Cauldron 3000" with a snowball while it is over the head. After doing this multiple times, the lava dumped on the head destroys it. *Even though the first impression is to run away from attacks, to defeat the yellow head, the player(s) must stand on the green space behind a square the head is about to hit to activate the "Laser Shield 3000" and reflect the attack back at the head. *An easier way to defeat the yellow head is to use the shield from Ye Knight's Quest 3 instead of the green spaces. *The only way to defeat the Hydra Bot is to perfectly defeat all three heads in a row. Klutzy repairs the heads, so if a head is not defeated, the next head (defeated or not) will activate and start to attack the player(s). **''Example: If the player destroys the red and blue heads, but fails to destroy the yellow head, the red head will be fully repaired and the player will have to start all over again.'' *All three heads are available as rewards, but only one will be available each defeat. Trivia *The yellow head's attack is the only one that does not harm the player in any way. *Even though the player cannot move or throw snowballs when trapped in the blue head's ice, they can dance, wave and sit. *If the player is walking toward a square that isn't being attacked at the moment, but is still on a square that is being attacked when the attack hits, as long as they are still walking to the unattacked square, the attack will not affect them. *It is named after the Greek myth of the Lernaean Hydra. Names in other languages Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Inventions Category:Robots Category:Herbert's Inventions Category:Villains